Fall
by BeMyWonkyu
Summary: Siwon yang memberi kejutan untuk sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. A WonKyu Fanfic to celebrate WonKyu Day 1013


**Seoul, 11 Oktober 2017**

 **.**

Bulan Oktober, dimana semua daun di dahan pohon mulai berguguran, dan jalanan dipenuhi daun daun kering yang sudah tidak mendapat nutrisi dari pohon yang dulu ia hinggapi. Angin terasa begitu kencang, menyapu surai karamel milik seorang pria manis yang berjalan sendiri sambil memegang kopi yang ia beli dari minimarket di perempatan jalan. Cho Kyuhyun, berjalan di trotoar dengan coat coklat tebalnya dan backpack berwarna hitam berisi beberapa jurnal dan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kampus. Kyuhyun berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan sore musim gugur, dan juga menikmati pemandangan hingar bingar kota seoul yang tak pernah tidur.

Saat tengah berjalan, tiba tiba suara ringtone telepon menginterupsi. Kyuhyun dengan santai mengambil smartphone nya di saku kiri coat nya dan melihat siapa orang yang sedang membutuhkan dirinya

 _Stupid horse is calling.._.

Senyum terpatri di bibir kyuhyun, apa ia tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menelepon? sepenting itukah kyuhyun untuk dirinya? Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

Choi Siwon, pria dengan dua lesung pipi manis dan juga senyuman yang menawan. Ia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMA, dan ketika mereka melanjutkan kuliah, Siwon memutuskan untuk memilih universitas yang sama dengan kyuhyun, bahkan mereka berada di satu Fakultas yang sama, namun berbeda jurusan. Siwon benar benar tidak ingin berpisah dari kyuhyun. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, mereka berdua hanyalah "Sahabat". Ya, setidaknya begitu sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka merasakan hal yang lebih. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menganggap siwon sebatas "sahabat" lagi, ia Jatuh Cinta, pada sahabatnya yang menawan, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat panggilan dari siwon dengan cepat

"Yeoboseo, ada apa Siwon?"

"..."

"Ahh, apalagi? Pertolongan apa huh?"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Ah baiklah, aku kesana, dan aku juga ingin ice cream, belikan ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah! Tunggu disana! Sampai bertemu siwon!"

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, dan senyumnya tersungging semakin lebar. Siwon ingin bertemu dengannya di Mall, apa siwon ingin mengajaknya berkencan? Kyuhyun pun mengantongi smartphone nya lagi dan berjalan cepat menuju halte bus terdekat. Kyuhyun tak sabar ingin bertemu siwon, sahabat yang dicintainya~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon, sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Dan kau mau meminta tolong apa? Tadi kau meminta tolong kan lewat telepon?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran pada siwon.

"Hmmm, apa sebaiknya aku ceritakan padamu, kyunnie? kkkk~" kata siwon sambil tertawa kecil

"Cerita? Apa maksudmu? Ayolah bicara yang jelas siwon" kata kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai sebal dipermainkan oleh siwon.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

Deg!

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia seperti ingin tenggelam saja saat ini.

Siwon yang sedari tadi terus berjalan, menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sudah tak ada di sampingnya lagi, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kyuhyun sedang terdiam layaknya patung.

"Kyuhyun? Gwenchana? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

Seperti kilat, baru saja ia senang ketika siwon mengajaknya ke mall. Dan dengan begitu cepatnya, siwon menjatuhkan hati kyuhyun dengan mengatakan kalau ia akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Kyuhyun tak percaya, sahabatnya kini telah memiliki pujaan hatinya sendiri, dan orang itu bukanlah kyuhyun. Kini kyuhyun tahu posisinya di hati siwon tak akan lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Aku tak apa..." Kata kyuhyun lesu, matanya menyiratkan rasa malas dan sakit ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari siwon.

"Ehmmm.. Jadi aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, untuk membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin membuat ini menjadi tidak terlupakan untuknya." Kata siwon sambil tersenyum, membayangkan betapa indahnya hari itu, hari dimana ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang.

Hati kyuhyun seperti teriris, hatinya teramat sakit ketika siwon mengatakan hal itu di depannya, di depan orang yang sangat mencintai siwon lebih dari siapapun. Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis sekarang, airmata sudah siap untuk keluar kapan saja dari kedua matanya, tapi ia berusaha menahannya, berusaha tegar agar siwon tidak menjadi sedih karenanya. Betapa berutungnya orang yang siwon cintai, membayangkan betapa siwon akan mencintai orang itu, membuat hati kyuhyun bertambah sakit. Andai saja orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ah, ia harus bahagia, ini semua demi siwon. Kyuhyun harus bahagia, harus!

"B..baiklah! Aku akan membantumu. Tapi ingat ya, setelah ini semua selesai, kau harus membelikanku ice cream, arraseo?" Gumam kyuhyun, yang berpura-pura bahagia di depan siwon.

"Ah! Terimakasih kyuhyun! Apasih yang tidak ku turuti untuk sahabatku yang satu ini! Hehehehe" kata siwon sambil mengacak surai karamel milik kyuhyun. Siwon dan kyuhyun tertawa. Namun kita semua tahu, kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura bahagia.

'Akan lebih baik lagi, kalau kau memberikan hatimu untukku siwon, hanya untukku.' Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ini bagus kyu?" Kata siwon sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan emas putih dan satu batu svaroski.

"Bagus, sangat bagus, ia pasti suka" kata kyuhyun lesu, melihat siwon semangat memilih-milih cincin untuk orang itu, membuat kyuhyun semakin tercabik.

"Ah, apa aku boleh meminjam jarimu? Sepertinya ukuran jarinya sama seperti jarimu kyu" pinta siwon kepada kyuhyun.

"Eoh? B..boleh, ini" kyuhyunpun mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah siwon. Siwon pun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kyuhyun. Siwon memakaikan cincin itu secara perlahan ke jari kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun senang bukan kepalang. Melihat cara siwon memakaikan cincin itu membuat kyuhyun seakan akan menjadi orang yang spesial untuk siwon. Jika ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, saat dimana siwon menyentuh tangannya lembut dan memakaikan cincin yang indah di jarinya. Ia ingin ini untuk selamanya, ia ingin siwon, sangat ingin.

"Wah, pas sekali di jarimu! Kalau begitu aku akan beli yang ini. Jarinya akan terlihat indah ketika ia menggunakan ini!" Kata siwon sambil melepas cincin itu dari jari kyuhyun, kemudian membayar cincinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah mereka. Rumah kyuhyun dan rumah siwon hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Kini siwon membawa beberapa tentengan belanjaan yang ia beli untuk acara menyatakan-perasaan-pada-orang-yang-ia-suka. Sedangkan kyuhyun sedang menikmati es krim yang dibelikan siwon untuknya. Cuaca malam ini terasa dingin, namun tidak lebih dingin dari hati kyuhyun saat ini. Es krim yang selama ini selalu manis di lidahnya, entah mengapa kini terasa hambar. Kyuhyun seperti tak memiliki nyawa lagi, kyuhyun sangat lemah saat ini, ia sangat lemah.

"Kau tahu kyu, ia sangat indah... Aku sempat beberapa kali berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya atau tidak. Namun aku membulatkab tekadku untuk menyatakannya. Ya, walaupun aku tak tahu kalau dia mencintaiku juga atau tidak.."

Kyuhyun berhenti memakan es krimnya, dan mulai memberikan atensi pada siwon.

"Ia sangat manis, kekanakan, dan ia memiliki mata yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dengan sekali pandangan. Aku akan menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia jika aku memilikinya, kami akan jadi pasangan paling serasi di dunia, benar kan kyu?"

"Ia pantas mendapatkan cinta itu darimu, siwon..." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun dalam hatinya ia seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Betapa beruntungnya orang itu mendapatkan cinta tulus dari siwon.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku, siwon?"

"Kalau ku ceritakan, ini bukan jadi hal yang spesial lagi baginya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah kyuhyun.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu kyu. Jja! Sana masuk, diluar sangat dingin, aku tak mau sahabatku jadi sakit."

"Ne, aku akan masuk. Dah siwon. Semoga orang itu menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya~" kata kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Amin! Tidurlah yang nyenyak kyu, jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur. Kkk~ dah kyu~~" siwon pun beranjak dari rumah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke rumahnya.

Ceklek~~

"Hiks...hiks... Kenapa...hiks..."

Pertahanan kyuhyun hancur, ia menangis sejadi jadinya, ia jatuh ke lantai sambil menangis. Kyuhyun tak bisa, ia tak bisa melihat siwon dengan orang lain, ia tak bisa.

"Siwon...hiks...siwon...hikss... Kenapaa... Hiks..."

Malam itu, terasa dingin dan menusuk bagi kyuhyun. Dan esok hari, bukanlah hari yang ceria untuk kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 12 Oktober 2017**

Hari ini angin bertambah kencang, atap rumah dan halaman rumah kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh daun daun kering yang berasal dari pohon di depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini dan besok. Sejak semalam kyuhyun hanya menangis, dan tidak beranjak dari kamarnya sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun tahu ini salah. Harusnya ia senang, sebentar lagi sahabatnya akan mendapatkan pendamping. Harusnya ia merayakan ini dengan siwon. Namun kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri disini, meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan karena mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Ting tong~

"Ck! Siapa yang bertamu di cuaca yang seperti ini!" Kata kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyunpun (dengan terpaksa) beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian bercermin, melihat dirinya masih oke atau tidak. Setelah membenarkan rambut dan wajahnya, kyuhyun pun pergi untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ceklek~

"Siwon?"

"Annyeong kyu! Eoh? Kenapa hidungmu merah? Eoh matamu juga bengkak? Kau menangis?" Kata siwon sambil menyentuh hidung dan mata kyuhyun

"Tidak bodoh! Aku hanya sedang flu, dan aku semalam begadang untuk bermain game. Ayo masuk, diluar dingin."

Kyuhyun pun duduk diruang tamu, diikuti siwon yang juga duduk. Rumah kyuhyun sedang tidak ada orang, karena semua keluarganya sedang berlibur ke London.

"Kenapa kau ke sini siwon?" Tanya kyuhyun yang diusahakan setenang mungkin.

"Ehm... Begini.. Karena besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, aku ingin berlatih"

"Mwo? Berlatih?"

"Ne, berlatih menyusun kata kata agar aku tidak terlihat canggung di depannya.."

"Jadi?" Tanya kyuhyun to the point

"Aku ingin kau berakting seperti orang yang kusuka!"

"Mwo?!"

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya siwon penuh harap

Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan dari siwon.

"Hmm, baiklah. Lakukan dengan benar!" Kata kyuhyun sedikit galak, siwon hanya tertawa kecil.

Kini kyuhyun berdiri, dan siwon terlihat bersimpuh di depan kyuhyun. Dari kantung celananya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin, cincin yang mereka beli kemarin lengkap bersama tempat cincin bludru berwarna merah berbentuk hati.

"Kyuhyun... Maukah..hmm..maukah kau menjadi...hmm maukah..." Kata siwon terbata bata, sepertinya siwon tidak ahli dalam menyatakan perasaan

"Bodoh! Kalau kau terlihat gugup seperti itu, bagaimana caramu meyakinkan dia siwon?"

"Ahh... Aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada siapapun... Maafkan aku kyu..." Kata siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Yasudah, sekarang lakukan dengan benar, siwon." Kata kyuhyun kepada siwon

Siwon pun mengantongi cincinnya lagi. Ia pun kembali bersimpuh dan mengeluarkan ulang tempat cincinnya dari saku nya kemudian membukanya, dan terlihatlah cincin dari emas putih tersebut.

"Kyuhyun... Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyimpan rasa padamu, maukah kau... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Kata siwon dengan segenap hatinya

Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis, ia tak tahu bahwa siwon bisa se serius ini. Kyuhyun senang sekaligus sedih. Ia senang karena ia telah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari siwon, dan sedih karena tahu bahwa ini hanyalah rekayasa saja. Nyatanya yang akan terucap dari mulut siwon adalah bukan namanya, melainkan nama orang lain. Satu hal yang ia tahu, siwon sangat mencintai orang itu.

"Psstt.. Kyuhyun...ayo jawab" kata siwon berbisik dari bawah kyuhyun.

"A..ah.. Aku.. Aku mau..." Kata kyuhyun malu-malu. Rasanya seperti siwon menyatakan cintanya kepadanya. Kyuhyun sekarang seperti udang rebus dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Huhhhhh... Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya..." Kata siwon yang kini sudah bersandar di sofa rumah kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya, siwon?" Tanya kyuhyun yang kini telah duduk di samping siwon

"Campur aduk! Padahal ini baru latihan saja, tapi hatiku sudah ingin keluar dari tempatnya!" Kata siwon sambil tertawa kecil. Siwon memang suka tertawa.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya, siwon... Ia akan jadi wanita paling beruntung..."

"Wanita?" Tanya siwon

"Eoh? Aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

"well, dia wanita jika berada di depanku, kkkk~" kata siwon sambil tertawa (lagi). Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan siwon. Mengapa ia seperti kaget ketika kyuhyun bilang wanita?

"Kyuhyun, aku beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu, kurasa kau adalah sahabat yang paling baik di bumi" kata siwon sambil menatap kyuhyun

"Kau berlebihan siwon... Kkkk~" kata kyuhyun sembari tertawa kecil (tepatnya berpura-pura tertawa)

"Esok akan jadi hari yang paling bahagia untukku kyuhyun..." Kata siwon menatap ke langit-langit rumah kyuhyun, membayangkan betapa bahagianya hari itu nantinya.

"Ya, kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia..." Kata kyuhyun lemah.

Kyuhyun yakin, cepat atau lambat, perasaannya untuk siwon akan segera menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 13 Oktober 2017 (The day)**

"Appa, jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh oleh dari London. Aku mau video game limited edition!" Kata kyuhyun kepada ayahnya. Kini mereka tengah melakukan video call, kyuhyun di korea dan keluarganya di london

"Iya, appa sudah membelikannya untukmu. Besok kami akan pulang, kau baik baik ya di sana, jangan lupa makan dan tidur yang banyak!"

"Yak! Aku sudah terlalu banyak makan dan tidur, apa appa tidak melihat pipiku semakin besar? Kkk~" kata kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahh itu bagus. Sudah ya, appa ingin berjalan jalan dengan eomma dan kakakmu, jaga dirimu baik baik, dahhh"

"Tapi app-"

Klik!

"Aishh, selalu saja memotong panggilan tanpa aba-aba."

Kyuhyun melempar smartphone nya ke sembarang arah, kemudian kyuhyun berbaring di kasurnya. Sekarang jam 9:30 malam, namun hari ini angin tidak bertiup terlalu kencang, dan malam ini cerah karena banyak bintang dan bulan bersinar dengan terang. Namun tetap saja, kyuhyun masih merasa sedih. Ya, mungkin saat ini siwon sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada pujaan hatinya. Dan mungkin besok, ia akan bertemu siwon di kampus tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik. Kyuhyun enar benar tidak siap dengan semua hal itu.

Ting tong!

"Yak! Siapa yang bertamu malam malam seperti ini?" Oceh kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian membuka pintunya.

Cklek~

"Eoh? Tidak ada orang." Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Apakah... Itu hantu? Ah itu tidak mungkin.

Mungkin hanya orang jahil.

Ketika kyuhyun ingin menutup pintunya, ia melihat amplop berwarna biru tergeletak di bawah pintunya.

"Eoh? Apa ini?" Kyuhyun pun berjongkok kemudian mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Ternyata di dalamnya ada surat.

.

 _To : Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Temui aku di Taman dekat danau jam 10 malam ini!_

 _p.s : aku bukan orang jahat, datang ya!_

 _From : your destiny_

.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun bingung. Surat apa ini? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Dan, kenapa ia ingin menemuiku? Siapa dia?

Kyuhyunpun kemudian masuk kembali ke rumahnya bersama surat itu.

.

.

"Datang, tidak, datang, tidak"

Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di ruang tamu, sambil mencabut kelopak bunga di ruang tamunya, sebagai penentu apakah ia harus datang ke taman itu atau tidak.

"Datang, tidak, datang.." Dan kelopak bunga nya pun telah habis

"DATANG? AKU HARUS DATANG?" Kata kyuhyun sambil berdiri secara tiba tiba dari duduknya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau orang ini adalah orang jahat? Atau, bagaimana kalau ini adalah saingan bisnis appa yang ingin menjatuhkan appa dengan membuatku sebagai umpan? OMMO! Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" Kyuhyun panik sendiri, siapapun yang melihat kyuhyun saat ini mungkin sudah menganggap kalau kyuhyun punya sedikit gangguan kejiwaan.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak boleh takut! Aku akan datang!" Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil smartphone nya dan juga mengambil coat nya di kamar. Setelah itu ia keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju taman yang surat itu maksud. Sebenarnya kyuhyun masih agak takut kalau kalau kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi, namun karena ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa pengirim surat itu, dan juga karena kelopak bunga di rumahnya mengatakan kalau ia harus datang, makannya ia memberanikan diri untuk datang. Sesekali kyuhyun mengeratkan coatnya, karena angin mulai berhembus kencang.

Kyuhyunpun telah sampai di taman dekat danau. Seperti biasa, taman ini memang sepi semenjak musim gugur datang. Dan juga, taman ini gelap di malam hari, hanya pantulan dari lampu jalan yang membuat taman ini sedikit terlihat.

"Eoh? Tidak ada orang disini..." Kata kyuhyun sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri taman itu

.

Klik!

.

Secara tiba tiba, taman yang tadinya gelap kini terang benerang, satu persatu lampu yang berasal dari sudut-sudut taman mulai menyala, tidak hanya itu, ada lampu yang sengaja di hias di pohon pohon di taman, sehingga terlihat seperti pohon-pohon di taman menyala dengan cahaya putih. Dan di taman itu pula, kyuhyun melihat rangkaian bunga yang dirangkai membentuk nama "cho kyuhyun" di pasang tepat di tengah tengah taman. Taman ini memang kecil, jadi ketika semua lampu dihidupkan, taman ini terlihat seperti "penuh" dan "hidup". Kyuhyun terkejut, siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?

Dan satu lagi yang mencuri perhatian kyuhyun. Seseorang dengan pakaian formal sedang memandang ke arah danau. Kyuhyun pun secara perlahan menghampiri orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya kyuhyun pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Orang itupun membalikkan tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya kyuhyun, ketika mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sahabatnya, Siwon. Ia sedang memegang mawar merah di tangannya. Siwon terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas dan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya. Siwon pun tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun.

"Siwon?! Apa.. Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. IQ nya yang tinggi seketika tidak berguna sama sekali.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia memberikan bunga itu kepada kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun terima bunga itu.

Siwon bersimpuh di hadapan kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Siwon ap..apa yang kau-"

"7 tahun kyu..." Kata siwon menyela perkataan kyuhyun.

"7 tahun aku menjadi sahabatmu. Waktu terasa begitu cepat ya?" Kata siwon sambil tetap bersimpuh di hadapan kyuhyun, kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kita melewati semua bersama selama 7 tahun sebagai sahabat. Namun tanpa kau sadari, rasa sahabat itu perlahan mulai berubah. Aku bukan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat lagi..." Kata siwon yang kini menatap kyuhyun dari bawah. Pandangan kyuhyun mulai mengabur, air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya

"Mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Cho Kyuhyun, jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, Aku mencintaimu..." Kini airmata kyuhyun sukses keluar dari pelupuk matanya, tubuh kyuhyun bergetar.

"Aku ingin kita menjadi lebih dari sahabat, aku ingin, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya. Tak ada yang ku inginkan di dunia ini, selain dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun..." Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan cincin dari saku kemejanya

"Kyuhyun, Jadilah pendampingku, jadilah tulang rusukku, jadilah alasanku untuk hidup, jadilah cahayaku, jadilah istriku..."

Kini semua semakin jelas, bagaimana siwon mengajaknya untuk membeli cincin, bagaimana siwon berlatih untuk menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana siwon mengelak kalau orang yang dicintainya adalah seorang wanita, bagaimana siwon tidak menceritakan orang yang dicintainya kepada kyuhyun. Kini semua sangat jelas.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Kata siwon sambil memberi cincin itu ke hadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ini terlalu banyak. Mendapatkan cinta siwon saja sudah membuat kyuhyun senang. Dan sekarang siwon sudah dihadapannya, menyatakan perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini terhadap kyuhyun.

"Hiks...siwon...hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis sesegukan, airmata kini membanjiri pipinya yang chubby dan juga mengenai coat nya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan angin malam di musim gugur yang dingin. Ia sangat terharu.

"Kyuhyun, uljimma~" siwon pun bangkit, dan ia mengusap pipi kyuhyun yang penuh dengan airmata.

"Tidak apa apa kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu.." Gumam siwon sambil tersenyum manis, dan tetap menghapus airmata kyuhyun yang terus mengalir.

Secara tiba tiba, kyuhyun memeluk siwon. Kini siwon merasakan dadanya basah karena airmata kyuhyun yang mengalir ke kemejanya.

"PABBO! NEOMU PABBO! Hiks...kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang bodoh! Hikss.. Hikss" gumam kyuhyun sambil terus terisak di pelukan siwon.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama..." Kata siwon sambil mengusap surai karamel kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dari siwon, ia kemudian menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia menjadi-"

"Aku bersedia bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menolakmu!" Kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk siwon lagi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lega, kini mereka bukan sepasang sahabat lagi, melainkan mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih.

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun.

Kini wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas berat siwon yang menyapu philtrum nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun..." Dan saat itu juga, bibir mereka menyatu, mengalirkan rasa bahagia mereka satu sama lain lewat ciuman tanpa nafsu itu. Kyuhyun yang dicium hanya menikmati sentuhan bibir dingin siwon dan kini tangannya berada di tengkuk siwon, menahannya agar ciuman siwon bisa lebih dalam.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

 **HAPPY WONKYU DAY! Semoga Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa ketemu dalam waktu dekat ini :)**

 **Maafkan ff abal ku ini, ini semata mata hanya untuk meramaikan semarak wonkyu day (?). Walaupun telat tapi setidaknya aku berjuang untuk membuat ini ditengah kesibukanku (?)**

 **Untuk Destiny dan Draft, sabar ya aku masih belom dapet waktunya buat update :( kuharap kalian bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi :)**

 **Dont forget to review!**

 **-Bee**


End file.
